


Anything For You

by kinkyacewonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Canon Compliant, Changkyun is a brat, M/M, Seokkie is a precious baby, but also a sweetheart, caregiver Minhyuk, caregiver Shownu, caregiver kihyun, little Changkyun, little Wonho, the other members show up at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyacewonho/pseuds/kinkyacewonho
Summary: After Hoseok falls into little space after a fansign, he and Minhyuk settle in to watch a movie at the dorm.But Hoseok might not be the only one in the dorm feeling little.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> For the "holiday movies" square of Monsta X Bingo.

Minhyuk recognizes the shift immediately. Hoseok has a childlike quality about him, wide-eyed and playful, that’s visible most days, but especially evident at fansign events, when Monbebes gift him all sorts of huggable plushies and cute headbands and accessories to wear. Sometimes, Hoseok receives a particular item that piques his interest beyond his usual youthfulness, and when he toddles off the stage in oversized carrot slippers, a colorful patterned baby bottle clutched in one hand and Minhyuk’s hand gripped tightly in the other, Minhyuk knows today is one of those days. 

He waits until they’re backstage, out of sight and earshot of the fans, with staff’s attention focused on cleaning up after the event, to lean close and whisper in Hoseok’s ear. “What have you got there, bun?”

Hoseok is less concerned with their surroundings, something Minhyuk has learned to expect as his boyfriend and caregiver for the past two years. He beams up at Minhyuk, starlight sparkling in his eyes as he thrusts the bottle towards him to show him better. “Bah-bah!”

Minhyuk smiles, endeared by the older boy—though he definitely seems like the younger of the two at the moment. Since Hoseok has a habit of acting younger than he is on and off camera even when he’s not in little space, if any of the staff hears him, it’s not out of the ordinary enough to draw their attention.

“It’s a very cute bottle,” Minhyuk says, daring to brush his fingers over the soft hair at the back of Hoseok’s neck, a comforting gesture that has Hoseok leaning into the touch. “When we get home, I can fill it up with some juice for you and we can watch a movie. How does that sound?”

Hoseok’s face lights up like he’s just been handed a stuffed carrot the size of his torso, an expression Minhyuk knows well since he was sitting right next to Hoseok when a fan gave him just such an object. “Can we?”

“Of course. Anything for you, bun.”

Most of the other members have another schedule to go to after the fansign, so Hoseok and Minhyuk have the dorm mostly to themselves. Minhyuk queues up Netflix and tells Hoseok to pick out a kids’ movie, then he goes to the kitchen to wash out the bottle and fill it with orange juice. When he heads back into the living room, Hoseok immediately twists around on the couch to look at him, stretching his arms out in front of him and reaching for the bottle, or Minhyuk, or maybe both.

Minhyuk smiles, putting the bottle in one of Hoseok’s outstretched hands and sitting beside him on the couch. Hoseok leans his weight on him and Minhyuk wraps his arm around him, snuggling. “Did you find something to watch, bun?”

Hoseok nods, eyes closed as he sucks on the mouth of the bottle. He points at the TV with his free hand and shouts “Twolls!”

_Trolls_ is one of Hoseok’s favorite movies when he’s in little space. He likes the fun songs and bright colors, and the happy ending where almost all of the bad guys turn good and become friends with the main characters. When Minhyuk looks up at the screen, he expects to see the info blurb for the animated film he’s watched dozens if not hundreds of times, but Netflix must have updated their selection for the holiday season, as this appears to be a new, festive feature in the _Trolls_ franchise: _Trolls Holiday._

“A new Trolls?” Minhyuk asks, excitement creeping into his voice. It could be mistaken for enthusiasm about the movie, but he’s just glad not to have to watch the original _Trolls_ again. It’s adorable to watch Hoseok groove and babble along to the songs, and the sheer joy on his face every time the day is saved by the power of friendship, but there’s only so many times most adults can watch the same kids’ movie without wanting to drive their head into a wall. Still, Minhyuk will watch it with Hoseok every single time he asks, because he knows it’s his favorite and he’ll do anything to make his baby happy.

He grabs the remote, navigating to select the play option, when Hoseok suddenly gasps in distress. Minhyuk turns to him, expecting to see a dropped bottle or spilled juice, but all seems to be fine aside from the worried expression on Hoseok’s face.

“What is it, baby?” Minhyuk asks gently, smoothing over the lines on Hoseok’s forehead with his thumb.

Hoseok reaches in front of him, closing his fingers in a fist over and over like he’s grabbing for something. “Thin’bun!” His lisp is even more prominent when he’s little, which Minhyuk finds adorable, but it makes it a bit difficult for him to pronounce the name of his favorite plush bunny, Cinnabun (so named because he’s the light brown color of cinnamon.)

“You want Daddy to get Cinnabun for you?” Minhyuk asks, and Hoseok nods.

“Pwease Daddy?”

“Of course, bun.” Minhyuk stands up, leaning to kiss Hoseok’s forehead before he goes. Hoseok has issues with abandonment and being left alone when he’s little, so Minhyuk wants to reassure him he won’t be gone long. “I’ll be right back, okay? I promise.”

Hoseok seems to accept this, so Minhyuk heads down the hall to the room Hoseok shares with Kihyun. There’s a basket in the corner on Hoseok’s side overflowing with stuffed animals, but Minhyuk doesn’t check there. Instead, he steps over to Hoseok’s bed, where sure enough, Cinnabun is tucked under the neatly folded blanket, head resting on the pillow like he’s taking a nap while Hoseok is away at schedules. Hoseok rarely makes his bed, and certainly not this neatly, so Minhyuk immediately recognizes this as Kihyun’s doing.

When they found out they were moving into a bigger dorm, Hoseok and Minhyuk wanted to room together, but Kihyun was worried about the possibility of managers catching on to their relationship. The other members know—it's nearly impossible not to when they spend almost every hour of every day together—and they’re all cool with it, but after seeing how Cube Entertainment kicked out HyunA and E’Dawn when they revealed they were dating, it’s hard to imagine any company would be okay with a gay relationship.

So Kihyun had a point. Minhyuk and Hoseok would have ended up in the same bed most nights if they shared a room, which definitely would have aroused suspicion. But what if Hoseok had a nightmare or woke up feeling little and Minhyuk wasn’t there to comfort him? 

Kihyun helped take care of Hoseok sometimes when he slipped into little space while Minhyuk was away on solo schedules, so Kihyun offered, if Hoseok and Minhyuk were okay with it, to officially step up and be his secondary caregiver. Their relationship isn’t romantic, so it’s a lot easier to play off anything unusual that a staff member might catch, and it’s little touches like tucking Hoseok’s favorite plushie into bed for him as a surprise for when he gets home that show what a natural caregiver Kihyun is and reassure Minhyuk they made the right decision. 

Minhyuk carefully lifts Cinnabun out from under the covers, cradling the stuffed bunny as if it’s a baby. Hoseok is a sensitive little, and it can upset him if his stuffed friends are manhandled like objects, so Minhyuk has gotten into the habit of treating them like they’re alive even when Hoseok isn’t there. There’s a rattle inside of the plush, so it jingles when Minhyuk picks it up and with every step down the hall as he heads back to the living room. 

The jingling must catch someone’s attention, because Minhyuk hears the sound of a door opening behind him, coming from the direction of the room he shares with Changkyun. 

“Minnie?”

The voice that calls him isn’t Changkyun’s normal deep tone, but something lighter, higher... more childlike.

Minhyuk turns around, fixing a smile on his face. Changkyun is rubbing his eyes—he must have been taking a nap and the bunny’s rattle woke him up. He normally wears as little clothes as possible in the dorm, often opting for no clothes at all, but he’s snuggly zipped up in his wolf onesie—another hint that Hoseok isn’t the only one feeling little right now.

“Hey, Kkukkung,” Minhyuk says, using the nickname Hoseok gave the younger boy.

Changkyun lowers his hands from his eyes, pointing accusingly at the bunny in Minhyuk’s arms. “Tha’s Seokkie’s.”

Minhyuk fights the urge to chuckle. Did Changkyun think he was stealing Hoseok’s beloved plush? “I know, cutie. Seokkie’s snuggled up on the couch in the living room. I’m bringing Cinnabun to him.”

Changkyun nods slowly, understanding. “Kkungie come with?”

If he’s honest, Minhyuk was looking forward to spending some one-on-one time with Hoseok. They don’t get that much of it with how packed their schedules are. But it’s just the three of them in the dorm, and Minhyuk doesn’t feel right leaving Changkyun alone if he’s little. If he and Kihyun were both at schedules and Hoseok slipped into little space, he would hope the others would help take care of him, so it’s only fair for Minhyuk to do the same for Changkyun.

He reaches for Changkyun’s hand with the one not holding Cinnabun, and Changkyun grabs it eagerly, looking up at Minhyuk with wide, hopeful eyes. “Of course, Kkungie.”

Hoseok spots Minhyuk first when they enter the living room, and his face lights up when he sees Cinnabun in his arms. “Thin’bun! Thin’bun!” He calls, reaching out for his bunny. But then he spots Changkyun holding Minhyuk’s hand and his face falls, looking crushed. “Daddy mine!!!”

Minhyuk lets go of Changkyun’s hand immediately, not wanting Hoseok to be upset or get the wrong impression. “Oh, baby, of course I’m yours. Only yours,” he promises, sitting back down on the couch and scooping him into his arms. 

Hoseok huffs, crossing his arms so Minhyuk can’t hug him fully.

“Kkungie’s daddy is at work,” Minhyuk explains. “So I’m helping look after him for a bit.” Hoseok peeks up at him from beneath his bangs, and Minhyuk plants a soft kiss on his nose, trying to cheer him up. “You’re my little bun, Seokkie. My favorite baby. Daddy loves you the most.” He sprinkles kisses all over his face, and like a charm, Hoseok begins to giggle.

“Pwomise?”

“Pinky promise, baby,” Minhyuk assures him, holding out the stuffed bunny like a peace offering. “And I brought you Cinnabun like I promised.” Hoseok doesn’t even wait for Minhyuk to finish talking before grabbing his bunny, setting off a fresh round of jingles as he hugs it to his chest.

In the meantime, Changkyun has scrambled onto the other couch, one leg draped across the armrest while the other hangs off the side. He looks over at the TV and makes a face when he sees what’s on the screen. “Trolls again?”

Hoseok shoots him the most terrifying glare he can muster, which given the fact that he’s currently hugging a stuffed bunny and has the mental state and toughness of a three-year-old, is not very scary. “Seokkie wike Twolls.”

Changkyun sticks his tongue out. “Tha’s baby movie. Let’s watch somethin’ cool.”

Hoseok’s eyes get big and watery, like he’s been personally injured by Changkyun’s negative opinion of _Trolls_. “Seokkie not baby! Daddy, tell!”

The irony of Hoseok insisting he’s not a baby while deep in little space is not lost on Minhyuk, but right now he needs to focus on getting the boys to play nice.

“Changkyun, I already promised Hoseok we could watch Trolls,” Minhyuk says, using the boy’s real name so he knows Minhyuk’s being stern. “We can watch something you pick afterwards, but you have to be nice.”

“I’m nice!” Changkyun insists, and Minhyuk wonders if that’s the only thing he said that Changkyun paid attention to.

“Is telling Seokkie his favorite movie is for babies very nice?” Minhyuk asks. 

Changkyun goes quiet, looking down at the floor and kicking his foot. “Maybe no...”

“Then what should you say to Seokkie?”

Changkyun looks up at the other little, his full lips fixed in a pout. “Sowwy...”

Hoseok’s eyes are still watery, but Minhyuk is very proud that he hasn’t cried. He wears his emotions on his sleeve even when he’s big, so holding in the waterworks when he’s little is a major accomplishment. “T’anks Kkungie.” He sniffles.

Minhyuk hugs Hoseok, rubbing his back to comfort him as he whispers how proud he is. “Do you want to watch Trolls now?” he asks, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Hoseok nods, and Minhyuk starts the movie. Changkyun behaves for the length of it, which would be more impressive if it didn’t turn out to be only 26 minutes long. But it has a happy ending with all the characters singing and dancing, and that seems to be enough to please Hoseok, who’s wiggling along to the music.

The credits are barely rolling when Changkyun hops off the couch, eager for the remote. “My turn!”

Minhyuk holds the remote out of reach, not trusting Changkyun to change it on his own. He hasn’t spent that much time with little Kkukkung, but his favorite movie when he’s big is _Perfume_ , an R-rated flick with murder and orgies that he first watched when he was a child. The whole band watched it together for movie night once, and while Hoseok was fine watching it out of little space, Minhyuk doesn’t want his baby bun to be traumatized if Changkyun picks something like that now.

“Have you picked a movie?” Minhyuk asks.

Changkyun nods eagerly. “The Grinch!”

Minhyuk is relieved. It’s something animated and G-rated, perfectly appropriate for little Seokkie, but Hoseok gasps, whining and hiding his face behind Cinnabun. “No! He mean!”

Of course it couldn’t be that easy.

“Baby, I promised Kkungie he could pick the next movie if he was nice, and he was,” Minhyuk reminds him.

Hoseok shakes his head, insistent. “Seokkie no want. Gwinch mean!”

Minhyuk rubs his temple, suddenly incredibly grateful that he’s gay and will never have to worry about accidentally becoming a father. As much as he loves Hoseok and taking care of him when he’s little, his and Changkyun’s bickering is starting to give him a headache. He could not deal with this full time at this stage in his life.

“Seokkie, I’m not going to leave Kkungie to watch the movie by himself. And I know you don’t want to go to your room alone while we watch it.”

Hoseok’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head quickly. “No Daddy, pwease, wanna stay!”

Minhyuk hugs him close, to reassure him he’s not being punished. “Of course you can stay, baby. But I’m going to play the Grinch for Kkukkung. If you really don’t want to watch it, you can close your eyes and hug me or Cinnabun.”

Hoseok whines, clearly not happy about the idea, but Minhyuk knows he likes the idea of being alone even less. He really, really doesn’t like being alone when he’s little.

For his part, Changkyun seems to have realized Hoseok isn’t just being a brat, and he comes over to the couch where and Minhyuk are sitting. “Seokkie okay?” he asks softly. Hoseok doesn’t respond, burying his face in Cinnabun’s soft fur, so Changkyun adds, “Grinch isn’t scary. He mean, but he gets better. Kkungie pwomise.”

Minhyuk strokes Hoseok’s hair, watching his expression change as he thinks it over. He looks apprehensive, but finally he nods the tiniest bit. “Okay. If Kkungie pwomise.”

Changkyun puts his hand over his heart like he’s swearing, and Minhyuk smiles, touched that he’s being so considerate, especially after how bratty he acted earlier.

“And if you do get scared, Daddy’s right here to protect you,” Minhyuk reminds Hoseok, pointing the remote at the TV and queuing up the animated Dr. Seuss classic.

“Kkungie too!” Changkyun adds, squeezing in on Hoseok’s other side to hug him, squishing the three boys together on the tiny couch. Hoseok giggles, Cinnabun jingling wildly in his arms.

Like Changkyun promised, the movie isn’t scary at all, though the Grinch can be a bit of an unsettling figure at times courtesy of the 1960s animation. The whole thing is narrated with Seuss’s original text, like an audiobook set to visuals, and a couple minutes in Hoseok gasps, pointing out the fact that they’re rhyming like he’s discovered something wonderful. And when it’s time for the musical number, Changkyun sings along dramatically and badly on purpose, which makes Hoseok giggle again.

It’s during this that the front door opens, and Minhyuk turns his head away from the boys to see Kihyun, Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Hyunwoo entering the dorm.

Jooheon pouts, like he always does when he feels left out of something. “You guys had movie night without us?”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, a sarcastic quip on his tongue, but Minhyuk beats him to it. “Are you really bummed you missed Trolls Holiday and The Grinch?” He points out.

Jooheon considers it. “Okay, maybe not.”

Changkyun is so into his performance, he hasn’t noticed the others coming home, and he climbs up onto the coffee table to belt out the ending to the song. Hoseok claps, awestruck.

Hyunwoo strides over to the coffee table, lifting Changkyun off of it easily. “Is this what you do when I’m not home? Climb onto furniture?”

Changkyun squeals, turning in Hyunwoo’s arms to face him. “Daddy!” He squishes his face in his hands, leaning in for a smooch. “Kkungie missed you.”

“I missed you too, baby,” Hyunwoo says, hugging him close as Changkyun wraps his legs around him to stay up. “Thanks for taking care of him while I was gone, Minhyuk.”

“No problem,” Minhyuk says, happy he can focus his full attention on Hoseok now. He puts his arms around him, and Hoseok immediately leans his head against his chest. “Do you wanna go lay down and cuddle in bed where it’s comfier?” he asks.

Hoseok hums, sucking some juice from his bottle before nodding. “Finish Gwinch first?”

“I thought you didn’t like the Grinch because he’s mean?” Minhyuk asks, surprised.

“He is!” Hoseok exclaims, like it’s an obvious answer. “Gotta see how he be’s nice.”

Minhyuk chuckles, snuggling closer to Hoseok. “Okay, bun. Anything you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter! @kinkyacewonho


End file.
